liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Wormhole (272)
Wormhole, A.K.A. Experiment 272, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create a portal to parallel universes by folding himself together and then spinning, creating a wormhole. His one true place is at Alternate Universe Vacation services. He appears in Stitch!. Bio Experiment 272 was the 272nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to create a wormhole to parallel universes. Jumba got angry at him for being too nice, and threw his favorite slipper at 272, but it unfortunately went into one of 272's wormholes, therefore sending it to another dimension. 272 was at some point dehydrated, and along with the other 624 experiments, was smuggled to earth on Jumba's mission to capture Experiment 626. All the experiments were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, 272 was activated and named Wormhole. Wormhole then continued on his quest to find Jumba's slipper that he had lost long ago. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Approximately 25 years later, Stitch had left Lilo and found a new owner, Yuna, who came across Wormhole when she was upset at her cousin, Tigerlily. Wormhole explained his backstory to her, and informed he was about to set out to another dimension, and Yuna quickly asks if she could tag along. Wormhole warns her that it would be drastically different then her current dimension, and she chimes that "it couldn't be worse than this one." As she is entering, Stitch spots her going into Wormhole's portal, and tries to stop her from going in, but ends up getting dragged along himself. From there Wormhole set off to find Jumba's slipper, exclaiming he could sense it was near, and being oblivious to Yuna and Stitch's predicament. Wormhole also ignores Yuna and Stitch's pleas to go back, because he is so sure the slipper ended up in the dimension. By the end of the episode Wormhole finds the alternate dimension Jumba's slipper, in his closet, and the alternate Jumba watches confusedly as Wormhole drags it out. Then he agrees to find his previous wormhole – but there wasn't much time until it closed. They barely make it through, and Wormhole delightedly returns the slipper to his creator, who is surprised to see it again. Personality Wormhole is generally nice, rather than the standard evil programming, and his feelings can get easily hurt. He has a deep respect for Jumba, his creator, and if he holds a grudge against him, Wormhole will spend every moment possible searching for a way for his creator to like him again. Also, if he lost something of Jumba's, he will search every corner of every universe to find it. He can be quite oblivious, but is actually helpful if he can finish whatever he was doing (or looking for) before. Bio Appearance Wormhole is a purple and cyan caterpillar-like experiment with black eyes, two dark purple-tipped antennae, four dark purple-tipped legs and blue mouth inside. He can speak fluent English. His antennae also flicker and light up. Special Abilities Wormhole can fold himself into a ball while in a levitating-like position, and this opens up a wormhole directly behind him, specially designed to connect to the exact moment that one enters, but in a parallel universe. These wormholes last for a few days period, and Wormhole can locate any one of them which is open. While he can create one at any time, he has absolutely no power over which universe they may lead to. Wormhole has the ability to speak fluent English, despite the standard Tantalog language. Trivia *Wormhole's number was mistakenly listed as 275 in the end credits of Leroy & Stitch, which is actually Tickle-Tummy's number. *Wormhole's pod color is green. Gallery 272_wormhole_by_bricerific43-d587k5r.jpg wormhole_275_by_starstorm16-d55opj7.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 10-59-31.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-06-03.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-06-21.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-06-28.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-07-10.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-08-26.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-09-03.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-13-29.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-13-58.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-14-25.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-14-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-15-24.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 11-15-56.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-24-00.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-02.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-26.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 12-32-42.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-14-46.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-15-16.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-16-08.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-16-31.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-17-07.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-19-23.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-19-39.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-20-00.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-21-11.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-34-35.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-34-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-35-15.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-35-35.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-35-52.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-42-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-45-40.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-46-18.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-57-13.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-57-27.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-57-48.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-58-41.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 16-59-11.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-04-02.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-04-46.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-05-07.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-06-57.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-08-18.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-12-38.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-13-01.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-13-21.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-13-42.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-14-08.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-14-30.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-15-41.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-16-15.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-17-21.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-17-54.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-18-22.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-18-51.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-19-12.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-19-50.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-20-20.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-20-47.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-25-39.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-26-05.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-26-30.jpg screenCapture 30.03.13 17-29-19.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Talking experiments